


Daddy Issues

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O CHALLENGE. Drabble word: trap. Father's Day isn't what it's cracked up to be with the Winchesters. A companion piece to the Sam/Dean Mother's Day drabble, Good For What Ails Ya, also for the E/O CHALLENGE over on FFnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Year later, after John's death in 'In My Time of Dying.' There's no way Sam would have done this the first year. Things were raw enough between them as it was. 
> 
> Word count: 100 on the nose, as always.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only and not for profit.

Dean eyes the box warily, as if he expects the bronze ribbon around it to slither over and bite him like a rattler.

"What the hell, Sam? It's not my birthday."

"It's Father's Day."

"I know what damn day it is." 

Dean remembers shoplifting nice stuff for Dad. Sammy brought home kiddie gifts from school.

Now Father's Day is just a money trap for suckers. 

Dad's dead. 

He's dead because of Dean.

"You raised me. Dad didn't." Sam leaves the room, and Dean's sitting there with that stupid box.

Dean scowls at the damn thing. 

And then he opens it.

-30-


End file.
